FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a PMOS transistor 100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a PMOS transistor 200 in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention.
FIGS. 3A-3E are a series of cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a PMOS transistor in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 4A-4D are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a PMOS transistor in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention.